


I'm At Your Mercy

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Helen and Aline come home from date night and sexy times ensue. There's no plot just smut lol.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I'm At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Holy by Zolita.

"Shhhhh you have to be quiet," Aline mock whispered with a giggle. She continued to wobble in her heels as Helen frantically tried to hold onto her wife, laughing hysterically.

They were returning to the Los Angeles institute after a date night. Mark and Cristina were away visiting Kieran, Emma and Julian were in New York, and Ty was in Devon with Kit. So Dru was looking after Tavvy again, much to her dismay.

"Come on, you'll wake them up," Aline whispered. She was holding onto her wife's shoulders, shaking her slightly to get her to stop laughing. Helen had fallen forward towards Aline, her forehead brushing against Aline. Helen took a deep breath sobering herself.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm good," she said softly. Helen tilted her head so that their noses brushed and grinned shamelessly. "I'm super good," she cooed running a finger along the side of Aline's chin. Aline bit her lip to avoid making a sound.

It had been awhile since she and Helen had gotten time alone. Aline was now painfully aware of the feel of Helen's body pressed up against her and her fingers against Aline's neck.

Plus the alcohol added to the warm tingling feeling spreading all over her body. Aline smirked, grabbing onto her wife's waist. "Do you think you can be quiet now?" She asked, running her hands along Helen's sides. Helen smiled sensually, "I promise to do my be-" Aline cut her off with a kiss. Helen chuckled slightly against her mouth.

Aline ran her hands up through Helen's long blond hair, sliding her tongue against hers. Helen whimpered against Aline's mouth and ran her hands down her torso to Aline's thighs, lifting the skirt of her long red dress and running her fingertips up the sensitive skin of her thighs. Aline could feel herself getting wet. She gasped, breaking the kiss and began to move her mouth against Helen's neck sucking at the skin.

Helen moaned as she Aline ran her tongue against the point of one of Helen's fae ears. She then shook her head slightly and pushed Aline back.

"Bedroom. Now," she said forcefully. But Aline just shook her head smirking. She had waited too long for this. She couldn't wait any longer. She began to walk Helen back carefully towards the closest flat surface. Which happened to be the dining room table.

Helen gripped her arms. "Wait," she protested in a hushed voice. "Anyone could walk in and see us! What if Dru's still up?"

Aline shook her head. "She isn't, believe me." She kissed Helen softly. "And as long as you stay quiet no one will hear," she whispered playfully, pulling up the skirt of Helen's tight black dress, reaching past the waistband of her thong and pressing down on her soaked clit. Helen moaned loudly, almost losing her balance but then regaining it by clinging to Aline.

"Or maybe not," Aline whispered. "Shhh, remember?" Helen nodded, reaching down to her feet to finally rid herself of her fancy heels and Aline did the same. "Great," she murmured softly. "Now lie back on the table, baby."

"Fuck," Helen breathed as Aline pressed a kiss to Helen's shoulder and placed her hand on her middle gently pushing her down. Helen caught herself easily with her hands and scooted herself towards the center of the table before fully laying down.

"Fuck," Aline whispered echoing her wife's earlier sentiment.

"Are you sure the table is strong enough to support both of us?" Helen asked, careful not to raise her voice. Aline shook out of her daze. Honestly she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, if it's strong enough to hold tons plates and pots full of food, then it's probably fine," she said soothingly, carefully lifting her skirt to climb onto the table. She met Helen's gaze and grinned.

"See I told you, it's fine." Helen dragged her gaze over Aline, biting her lip.

"Come here," she cooed, slowly opening her legs. Aline could see that the thong she was wearing was completely soaked through. She moved towards Helen taking in her disheveled appearance. Her carefully done hair with little braids on the side was completely messy and undone. Her lipstick was smudged, both all over her and all over Aline as well most likely. Her dress was rolled up to her stomach and one if the straps had slipped off. She was the perfect picture of disarray.

Helen looked utterly beautiful.

Aline licked her lips reaching over to touch her out of sheer desperation. She reached up to slide her hand down Helen's cleavage underneath her bra and gently roll one of Helen's nipples with her fingers. She squirmed under Aline's touch and let out a frustrated moan.

"Come on Aline! Please!" She whined, a little too loudly. Aline chuckled, sparing a quick look behind her to make sure no lights had turned on.

"Do I have to put my hand over your mouth?" Aline asked teasingly. Helen gulped. Then putting on her best innocent face, she shook her head. "No mam," she said seriously. Then Helen pouted slightly. "I'll behave I promise." Aline rolled her eyes.

By the angel. This girl was something else.

Aline smirked. "Good girl," she said teasingly. She reached down between Helen's thighs and pulled her thong down, revealing her drenched pussy. Aline tossed the thong to the side, leaving it for Helen to go find later. She could see that Helen was shaking slightly.

"Please," she whispered, digging her fingers into the tablecloth. "Please Aline, by the angel, I need you to fuck me," she whined. Aline smiled and teasingly brushed her finger past Helen's clit, then came to rest beside it, teasing her. Helen groaned and threw her head back with a thump. Aline was worried for a moment but she didn't seem to be hurt.

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" Aline asked seductively. "Use your words."

Helen was thrusting upwards at Aline's hand trying to gain any sort of friction. Aline pushed her down and held her there. Helen was breathing frantically. Finally she looked up at Aline and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were fully of desperation and hunger. Helen's eyes narrowed and she smiled in a devious way that made Aline think of traditional stereotypical faeries. Ruled by lust, anger and a thirst for power.

"I want you to eat me out right the fuck now or I will destroy you," she said evenly. Chills ran through Aline's spine, along with painful, aching desire. She could feel her center throbbing.

Aline let out a sharp exhale. "Fuck, ok yeah," she stuttered, feeling a little thrown off her game. Helen grinned at her then whined again. Aline gripped her thighs and parted them, marveling at Helen's glistening center. She was really worked up. Aline wasn't going to tease her any longer. Aline was grateful she had the foresight to put her hair up earlier.

Aline dived down between Helen's legs and licked a long dirty swipe across her clit. Helen moaned and then remembered she was supposed to be keeping quiet and quieted herself. Aline chuckled softly then began relentlessly licking Helen's pussy in a rapid motion, moving her tongue as fast as she could. She moved her head slightly along with the motion.

Helen let out a muffled moan and moved her iron grip from the tablecloth to Aline's head. Aline tried not to laugh again. She moved her mouth away from Helen's dripping pussy to grin at her. Her face was squished up in anguish and she was breathing heavily.

"Does that feel good baby?" Aline taunted. "Do you like that?" Helen moaned, frustrated. "Put your hand over your mouth," Aline suggested. Helen paused for a moment, still shaking, and then took Aline's advice.

Aline had to admit she was more then a little turned on by the sight.

'Alright," Aline whispered. "Good girl. Now you can scream." Before Helen could respond, she dipped back down between her legs and went back to work. Helen's muffled whimpers and screams rang in Aline's ears as she licked, sucked and twirled her tongue around the sensitive area.

Aline found herself moaning at the taste of Helen. It was mouthwatering. Helen was squishing Aline's head between her string thighs. Aline pulled back again and wiped her mouth.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to stop," she scolded.

Helen whimpered. "Please don't stop!" She groaned. "Aline I'm so close! I promise I won't do it any more ok?" Aline smiled sweetly, running a finger along her thigh.

"Ok good," Aline cooed "Do you want me to make you cum?" She asked teasingly. Helen thrashed against her, moaning.

"Yes baby, please!" She whined. "Please Aline, I need it!" Aline licked her lips and dipped her fingers down to Helen's pussy, thrusting them inside of her, just to retract them again and suck them clean. Helen groaned, her eyes rolling back.

"Please Aline," she begged again. Aline decided to take pity on her and went back to taking quick, aggressive swipes at Helen's clit. Helen cried out loudly, definitely breaking the quiet rule. But at this point Aline just couldn't find it in her to care.

"By the angel, fuck!" Helen cried, going back to gripping onto the tablecloth, yanking it aggressively towards her with her pulls. Aline continued eating her out as Helen's juices dripped onto her tongue Her broken cries were getting louder and louder.

Fuck they were extremely lucky that Drusilla and Tavvy both slept like the dead.

Aline shoved Helen's thighs further part, so that they weren't touching her head and began to swirl her tounge relentlessly against Helen's clit. Helen screamed out Aline's name and then clasped her hands to her mouth.

Great now she remembers.

Aline continued lapping at her pussy as Helen's cries became more high pitched and then finally-

"I'm coming! Aline, fuck!" Helen screamed.

Aline stopped moving her tongue and pressed a kiss to Helen's clit. Instantly the damn broke. Helen screamed one last time and Aline tasted the flood of juices pouring out of Helen and soaking Aline's mouth.

Aline kept licking her through her aftershocks as she came down and then finally lifted her head to wipe her mouth. Helen was lying on the table looking half dead, tears staining her cheeks.

Aline laughed. "Are you alive?" She asked her wife. Helen pulled herself up and rolled her dress down.

"Yeah I guess so," she crooked. Her voice sounded rough and cracked. Aline had to laugh again. Helen rolled her eyes and swatted her wife.

"Don't be mean or I won't return the favour," she scolded. Helen scooted down to the edge of the table and hopped off. "Come on. Let's see if we can make it to the bedroom this time," she teased. Aline followed her, looking back at the stained, rumpled tablecloth.

"We really need to wash that," Aline pointed out. Helen laughed.

"I know. But later ok? We still have more important things to do," Helen said flirtatiously. Aline smiled and held out her hand.

"Lead the way, baby."


End file.
